Shuhei Trapped
by FudgeFest
Summary: Around episodes 315-325 on Bleach, some dude captures all the liutenetes and captains and locks them away in some alternate rift in the presapos world, they escape the next episode but this tells of what happens to Shuhei while he's trapped. xD


Shuhei Trapped

Hey guys, I have noticed I don't find Ichigo as interesting as I used to anymore, but I have the serious hots for Shuhei. So Read the Summary to know what this is all about! Yeah! I totally have the hots for Shuhei...

Shuhei was returning from his check in at the world of the living. Uknown to the lieutenetes and captains, people were being kidnapped in the Presopas world. They were heals captive somewhere. (The show didn't really explain where they were held at all. Yes this actually happens in the show, except the sex stuff later on.) Once captured they we're replace with Rei-Guis. A complete copy of the original person, but slightly more aggressive. Anyways, shuhei got taken captive by the goo on the walls. and instead of swallowing him and turning him into time dust, it accepted his body absorbed his spirit pressure to make a copy.

Shuhei was was running through the Presopas world, the eary darkness of the long protruding halls and the time back up goo on the walls as creepy as ever. Suddenly he noticed there was a cleaner vehind him. "A cleaner!? But I thought they only appeared once every 7 days! Oh well, gues I better run." Shuhei began to pick up his pace as he ran through the narrow passage. That creepy guy that I don't remember his name... Whats-his-face could control the time around the cleaners and used that power to slow down Shuhei considerably. "Crap, is it me or that thing getting a lot faster!?" Shuhei was in a full sprint. The end of the passage just in view. He was so focused on running though that he was unaware of the time backup goo creating a large puddle across the ground. "almost there!" He was about 30 feet away when his foot slammed down into the Time backup (let's call it TB) The cleaner was 10 feet behind him and was sure to get him. Suddenly the Tb pulled shuhei inside of its walls so fast that it almost knocked the wind out of him. He had dodged the cleaner, but didn't dodge the tB. He tried to yell out for help but stopes when he dealt the tv entering his mouth. He imidiatly slamed his jaw shut. *Now only showing his thoughts* "Crap, what the hell is going on, why hasn't the Time Backup killed me yet? Wait a second! My spirit energy!" Shuhei fealt the his spirit energy Leaving his body. "Crap, this isn't good." His Zanpakto had been pulled from his hands by the tb and drifted through the goo to somewhere he couldn't reach. surprisingly, he was able to open his eyes while inside the tb. It felt like air on his eyes. "What the crap is going on here!" Suddenly he noticed the tb was seeping into his Uniform. It was seeping in through the opening for his arms and his neck. It was also traveling up his pants as well. It was trying to cover every inch of his body and clothes. "Why is this happening!? This has never happened before! Simone would have reported anything like this!" he felt the Tb compact against his abs and chest. It was all around his thighs and was just now flowing into his nether regions. "Oh boy, this can't be good..." the Tb had now fully enveloped every inch of his body, it was kind of spinning him in a sort of way like it was trying to make him dizzy. "Dangit! Why can't I move my arms! It's so thick, it's like rock!" He struggled to male any sort of movement to escape this strange area of the Presaopas world. he stopped when he felt the Tb start to harden around his member, and flow into his ass. "Wait what the hell!?" the Tb war hardening all over his body, and suddenly he felt a large current flow around him, and suddenly his clothes ripped to tatters. a large area of air formed around him, it was like sticking the front half of your body into a bubble. (Think of it like this, when youat down in the snow, only the top half of your body is unsusrged.) he could breathe again, he hadn't even noticed he couldn't breathe tha while time. Suddenly, little specs of light started to appear, and he knew what it was. It was his spirit energy leaving his body. Thanks to this though he was now able to see where he was. It was sort of like a square room, but he floor and the walls and ceiling were sort of ozzing all over the place. He stood up. "What's going on here? Am I being kidnapped?" His Zanpakto was thrown back into the passage of the Presaopas world. And his clothes were turned into confetti. "I should try to get out of here!" He ran to the wall on his left, he rammed his body against it in an attempt to break it, but instead of breaking, it pulled him in a little held him to the wall. "What in the world is going on here! Who's doing is this!" The Tb slowly started to enter his ass again, and it slowly flowed around his waist and over his abs and chest. It went as deep as his prostate, and further, infact it almost got the first curve in his large intestine, thus causing extreme pain and bleeding. Shuhei let out a scream of pure agonizing pain. "No! Why is this happening!?" He was terrified, the Tb gripping his chest and holding his waist. Suddenly he felt it start to wrap around his dick. It squazed him hard until it started to hurt. Shuhei let out another scream as blood started to pretrude from his ass, the blood dripping down the walls. The Tb started to losten it's grip on his memberand began to enter the tip of his dick. It actually enterd him through his dick, ow. He could feel it in his balls. It was forcing the blood into his member by manipulating his veins. Suddenly the Tb started to engulf everything. Below his waist and pulled it all inside the wall. His arms were trapped inside the wall, leaving his head, chest, and torso hanging out in the open. He felt the Tb start to massage his dick, and it also started making strange flowing patterns in his rectum. He screamed a mix of pleasure and pain. Pleasure from it's grasp on his member and pain from it literally churning the inside of his ass, the blood coming out very fast. It massaged his dick and balls in circular patterns and slowly secided attacking his ass hole. "why is the Preporas world acting like this!? It shouldn't have a mind of its own!" The Tb aroumd his dick began to pull on him trying to extract his semen. (FYI they release soul energy in there semen, according to Bleach Fanfic Physics) it was starting to move around shuhei's face and gripped his mouth. It flowed into his mouty and started to go down his throat. It brushed against his uvula and he imidiatly threw up. It landed on the floor, only to sink down into the depths of its gooiness. It entered his stomach and he could feel his spirit energy really starting to disappear now. he was about to throw up again but the Tb kept him from doing it by thinning Along his throat so he almost couldn't feel it goin down. "This is bad, this is reeeaaally bad!" He thought to himself as he started to feel the Tb carries his prostate. He began to moan, but with the Tb ozzing down his throat, it sounded like he was choking. it began moving faster around his dick and began to pull and press at his balls, trying to get his semen out. He let out one last moan, a moan of pure bliss and pleaser, with some fear mixed in. He finaly reached his climax as he shot long ropes of semen into the Tb. It glowed like pure light, chalk full of spirit energy. He felt the Tb flow out of his balls and out his dick while he was releasing, causing an amazing feeling of pleasure as he released. It was retreating out of his ass and out of his throat. It brushed his uvula a couple times on the way up, causing him to throw up again. "What in the world just happened!?" Suddenly he felt his entire body being submerged into the wall. He felt himself being pulled threw it by the current. It was done with him, it was going to put him back in the passage way of the Presopas world. He felt his ass submerged first, then his back, his legs, his head, then his crotch. he fell onto the floor, and lay on his back. A stinging pain rushing through his ass. He tried to get up but couldn't. The pain was to much. heya there in he narrow passage, panting and heaving trying to catch his breath. His dick was calming down, and his back tensed up. Some of the Tb was still on him though. It lightly flowed through the crevices around his abs and slightly around his face. It was still slightly holding into his chest and his upper right thigh. Just them, Rongiku was going through the Presopas world and ran into him. "Shuhei! What the hell!" She ran. To him and kneeled next to him as he panted and grunted at the pain. "Shuhei! Who did this to you!?" She checked his body to make sure hewasn't badley injured. When she saw his 5 inches she blushed and backes away a little. "Oh, what mind of naughty things where you doing in here..." she smirked and giggled a little at him. "Rongiku, this is no time for jokes, I need medical attention!" She made an annoyed face and helped him stand up. He leaned on her shoulder to maintain his balance. Rongiku tried her best to avoid checking him out like this. As he stood, most of the Tb flowed off his body, and some came out his ass. When rongiku saw this she gasped a little. She knew something strange had happened. They began there walk for the Senkaimon at the end of the passage.

(Blah blah blah they reached the exit now there in the soul society, shamwow!)

The guards noticed it was rongiku and Shunei, they imidiatly helped her carry him. Eventually he was delivered to the infirmary and was treated for his wounds. Although the Tb is supposed to kill you on contact, it didn't kill shuhei,however it created an aulcer in his stomach, and an aulcer in his rectum. He now lay bandages up wearing nothing but boxers on a bed in the infirmary.

End

Idk of I'll make seconds... Idk how I even would! But I swear, shuhei, is my god. He's so amazingly hot! ERMAGERD... that episode when he got that nosebleed from looking at rongiku a boobs, or the episode where the entire time, he thought rongiku was trying to have sex with him, I think that was episode 305... He's mah god! Okie anyways... I got to study for tests this weekend and an exam on Friday, so FBDRBN will be takin yet another break... Sry... Please DONT review this story. In case you didn't read that clearly,

**_( DO NOT REVIEW THIS STORY )_**

anyways thanks for reading, even though half the views are people hat just read he first couple of lines and leave! Lol we all do that! as you may have noticed, my story called, You Are an Anime was deleted because I realused how silly it was... I killed it... Stabbed it in the chest with a Zanpakto and harvested its liver! Anyways, more stories later! I'll be busy all weekend mother truckers!

_**( UREU = OREO )**_


End file.
